


I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show

by KHart



Series: all at once, everything looks different, now that I see you [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, College AU, F/F, First Date, flowershop au, it's gonna be cute yall, they're already in love, we deserve cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHart/pseuds/KHart
Summary: And it really could be incredibly simple... She knows that."Will you go on a date with me?"It's a rather short question. But it, somehow, weighs a lot more than it seems to.Because Becky doesn't want to miscalculate anything. Because she knows that even though she's been a little bit in love with Charlotte since she met her, it doesn't mean that the feeling is mutual.---Or: The first date fluff that we all deserve in these trying times.





	I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> \--- 
> 
> My Tumblr is Flairfatale.

When Becky found out that she and Charlotte attended the same university, and had since their freshman year, she almost wanted to scream. 

When she found out that Charlotte— _Charlie_ —was actually part of the name  _Charlotte Flair_ , she really did want to slap herself.

Because _how could they have not crossed paths already? Are you serious?_

 _Charlotte Flair_ is the volleyball sensation of the school. She's being scouted by professional and national teams. There are talks that she could do the _Olympics_ one day, if she commits herself. 

So, how could Becky _not_ have met her or known what she looked like before, you ask?

Well, Charlotte likes to joke that it's because she's a social recluse. And though she _is_ easily one of the most well-known people on campus, Becky can't really call bull on that, because Charlotte does tend to be scarcely seen amongst the student body.

And when they've gotten to know each other more closely, Charlotte tells Becky that it's because she's always so sick of people trying to be her friend because of how famous her father is, or because they like the idea of being with the volleyball star of the university, or because of both.

She opens up and tells her that everyone always gushes and fawns over her, and how talented she is, and how lucky she is. She tells her how tired of it she got after a while, and of how she, consequently, shut herself off and away from all but a few close friends. 

And Becky, after listening to and hating the amount of upset that had settled into the woman's voice, just ends up wrapping her arms around her and telling her that she thinks she's perfectly average and an average amount of perfect.

And that draws a fond smile out of Charlotte enough to lighten the mood again. 

So, Becky grins at her and presses a quick peck upon her cheek, and they continue with what they were doing before. 

And that's how most of their relationship goes for the first few months, as they teeter along the line of friends and _girlfriends,_ as they both continue with the graduate programs at the university.

Charlotte finds it increasingly easier to open up and express herself to Becky, and Becky, understanding how difficult it always is for her, tends to not make a huge deal out of it, lest Charlotte become embarrassed and decide it isn't the best idea anymore. 

But a time comes, about four months after they meet in the flower shop, where Becky finds she's absolutely unable to just take the information Charlotte gives her and continue on like it's nothing. (Well, not nothing, she never pretends like it's _nothing._ But she also never really talks about it afterwards, just stores it away for safekeeping in her brain.)

But this time? This time, she can't possibly let it go.

"Wait, wait, wait... _Wait_." She leans forward suddenly. "You've never been on a date? Like a real, _legitimate_ date?"

Charlotte bites down on her bottom lip, glancing to her frozen yogurt with a bashful expression and a faint blush. 

"N-No. Well, I mean, I told you, I've never really had _time_ for a social life with how intense training for volleyball is, on top of school work and appearances with my dad." She shrugs. " _Plus_ , when you add in how pretty much everyone I meet cares nothing about me personally and just wants association with my name, I don't really trust most of the people who ask me out. So, like, there's been some casual flings, and I've been in one relationship, but I've never _dated_ anyone, no."

"Wait, wait, so what _about_ your ex? You were officially a couple, but you never went on dates?"

"I don't really like to count whenever we went out as dates, because there was always other people around. Like, I've known him since I was a little kid, and my parents and his parents really wanted us to live out the childhood sweethearts fantasy, so we mostly just started dating because it was what was expected of us. And for a time, I think we both thought it was what we wanted, but we weren't ever happy. He pretty much just treated me like arm candy, and we only ever went places where he knew our parents or the other people in our weird world of high society would be."

Becky leans back again, crossing her arms and still looking slightly dumbfounded. 

Charlotte's blush darkens a little as she notices Becky's continued stare. 

"If you don't close your mouth, you're gonna catch bugs." She giggles when Becky instinctively clamps her lips shut. "Why are you so surprised?"

Becky shakes her head some, at an actual loss for words as she tries to wrap her head around the knowledge that Charlotte's just bestowed upon her.

"Ok, well, first off, I know I've said this before, but your ex is an asshole, and I'm sorry you had to experience him. But, also, I just—." She clears her throat. "You deserve to be taken out on a date." She gestures vaguely. "And—And the fact that you _haven't_ been is a little mind-boggling. A true crime, actually."

Charlotte smiles at her softly, in that fond way that Becky's recognizing as her show of more intimate affection. (In that fond way that never fails to make the butterflies in Becky's stomach do a dance.)

"Yeah, well, it's partly because I'm not gonna let just anyone take me out. Not when I barely have free time and _definitely_ not when there's so many sucky people around."

Becky lets out a quiet huff of amusement, picking her spoon up and beginning to eat her own yogurt once more. 

"People _are_ sucky, aren't they?" she muses with a furrowed brow, her brain still stuck on Charlotte's ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah," Charlotte exclaims. "What is _with that_? Like, what are they really getting out of being so horrible?"

"More negative points for their spot in the Bad Place," Becky mumbles.

Charlotte giggles again, understanding the reference. Becky can't help the grin that stretches her lips at the sound. 

She chances a glance up at the other woman, and it's just in time to watch the way Charlotte's nose wrinkles as she chews.

Becky snorts lightly.

"Did you find another hidden chunk of blueberry?"

Charlotte looks back up at her and nods, a tiny, close-mouthed smile on her face. 

And, honestly, seriously, truly? Did the universe just decide that Becky didn't need to go on living? Because _what the hell?_

Her eyes turn affectionate almost instantaneously. She knows they do. (But she also stopped trying to hide how endearing she finds Charlotte about a month previous.)

Charlotte's eyebrows wrinkle in the middle.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Becky blinks.

"What?"

"I said, 'do I have something on my face?'"

"Uh, no," Becky lets her gaze travel across the curves and contours of Charlotte's features unabashedly now. "Why?"

"Well, you were kind of staring," Charlotte responds, mildly amused. "So I was just wondering."

"Oh," Becky breathes out. "Yeah, no, nothing on your face, lass." She grins. "You're just cute, is all."

A blush creeps up the back of Charlotte's neck, just like Becky knew it would. One of her dimples deepens enough for Becky to notice it.

"You're not so bad yourself, Beck," she says back, a little shy but definitely earnest.

Becky's butterflies pick their waltz back up.

She doesn't reply, but she does smile into her spoon as she takes her next bite. 

And for the next ten-ish minutes, she and Charlotte continue to sit and eat and talk together comfortably, as they've grown accustomed to doing. 

They speak about things ranging from their current classes to their future aspirations, to everything else in between. Because the topics they want to cover rarely ever run out, and even when there are moments where their conversation ceases, they both seem content to sit in silence.

The feeling they share is just that comfortable, and it's something Becky's never had before in a relationship. So, she consistently, throughout the entire four months of their friendship, has found herself marveling at how she never gets bored with Charlotte. At how she never feels down with Charlotte. How she never, ever feels out of place if Charlotte's with her.

And, _honestly_ , Becky feels like she's known Charlotte all her life, like maybe in an alternate universe they've been best friends for years and that same sense of comfort and home has transferred to the one they're in currently, even though they've only just met.

So, Becky is also highly aware of the fact that the type of relationship she has with Charlotte is one of a kind. She is highly positive that she will never find someone else that makes her feel as content as Charlotte does.

And, so, she wants to make the most of their time together, always. She wants to, she realizes, stop missing the opportunities the universe presents her with. 

So, she finds herself thinking back on Charlotte's admittance: "I've actually never been on a date before."

And she comes to the conclusion that _she's_ the one who needs to do something about that. Because not only does Charlotte deserve every wonderful thing in the universe—in her opinion, at least—but also because Becky might be just a little bit enamored with the woman. (She might have been just a little bit enamored with her as soon as she saw her back in February.)

So, really, she just needs to figure out how to ask, and that means that their walk back to Charlotte's apartment, is spent with Becky mostly being disconnected from the conversation she usually so loves to keep up with.

And it really could be incredibly simple... She knows that.

_"Will you go on a date with me?"_

It's a rather short question. But it, somehow, weighs a lot more than it seems to. 

Because Becky doesn't want to _miscalculate_ anything. Because she knows that even though  _she's_ been a little bit in love with Charlotte since she met her, it doesn't mean that the feeling is mutual. 

And if it's not mutual, then that could spell for a big problem. Because the friendship they have is special. It's something Becky's grown to cherish above a lot of things in a very brief time, and if she reads things the wrong way then she might lose it in an instant. 

And if she loses it in an instant, then it will _definitely_ take a lot longer than that for her to recuperate from the blow. 

And she'd be content to remain friends with Charlotte forever, truly. As long as it meant she'd still have her in her life. So, if Charlotte does end up saying no, then all Becky has to do is reassure her that it's okay, right? Because they can still be friends even if Becky is starting to fall for her. Right?

Or, maybe—.

"Becks?"

Becky blinks quickly at the unfocused shapes and structures in front of her. She realizes that they've stopped walking and are standing outside of Charlotte's building.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Charlotte tilts her head. She peers at her with that concerned look in her eyes that always makes Becky feel like her secrets are willing to jump out from between her teeth.

"Well, I was going to say good luck on your presentation later today, but now I want to know if you're okay. You've been a little off since we left the cafe."

Becky nods out of instinct, her mind still moving about twenty miles a minute. 

"No—I mean, _yeah_. Yeah, I'm fine. I just—." 

She cuts off because it's the moment of truth, so to speak. She can either make an excuse, or she can _woman up_ and go for it.

"Actually, I was, uh, I was wondering..."

Charlotte's frowning at her now, in confusion.

"Would you—Could I—?" Becky cuts off with a nervous break in her voice, bringing her hand up to rub at the back of her neck and avoiding Charlotte's intent gaze. "Would you, um, maybe, let—let  _me_ take you out on a date?" 

And you would think, with the question asked, that Becky's heart rate would level out again, but it really just seems to want to increase and send a horrible spike of adrenaline flooding through her veins, instead. 

So, she continues to look down at her feet, because the other option of looking into Charlotte's eyes is much too daunting to go through with.

"You obviously don't have to say yes," she finds herself continuing. "I just—I think you deserve to have someone take you somewhere with the intentions of showing you a good time instead of showing you off. And I'd love if you'd let me be the person to do that, but I know—."

Becky cuts off suddenly as she feels Charlotte take her by the hand. Her eyes snap abruptly to their linked fingers, and then, after maybe another second, they move back up to Charlotte's face.

The woman's smile is the first thing she sees, and, despite her proximity to a nervous breakdown, it calms her a little.

It calms her just enough for her to remember how to breathe, and, so, as a result, she finally finds the courage to look into Charlotte's eyes again.

The way they're shining and sparkling with warmth only intensifies as Becky meets them. That smile on Charlotte's face widens.

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Becks," she says, gentle and earnest.

Becky feels some of her pent-up air shudder through her chest and out of her.

"Really?" she breathes out, her shoulders relaxing.

"Yes," Charlotte replies. "I've been wondering how to ask you for the longest, but I just never go through with it." She squeezes Becky's hand. "You're just the braver one between us, I think."

Becky lets out a relieved, almost disbelieving laugh then.

"Barely." She swallows thickly. "Okay, so, how about next Tuesday night, after your volleyball banquet? Because you're pretty busy for the rest of the week, right?" Charlotte nods. "So, next Tuesday? A week from now?"

Charlotte smiles again with another nod. She leans down to press a kiss to Becky's cheek.

"Sounds like a plan."

Some calm finally starts to settle within Becky's stomach. She lets herself grin.

"Like a _date_."

"Yeah," Charlotte then agrees. "Definitely a date."

\---

The next Tuesday comes quickly and not quickly enough, all at once.

Because each day that passes fills Becky with even more anticipation and excitement. 

But with each _second_ that passes? She's filled with an acute feeling of nervousness she's never experienced before. 

Because this is Charlotte's first _real_ date. A date one-on-one, with someone who actually wants to make her happy, who doesn't care about appearances, who wouldn't care if no one saw them together because _being_ together is all that really matters.

So, it feels like a lot of pressure. (Though Becky knows Charlotte will be kind and easy-going about whatever she chooses to have them do, it still feels like a lot of pressure.)

Because she just wants to make it perfect. Charlotte _deserves_ perfect.

And Becky's not sure if she can give that to her, but as Tuesday dawns, she knows she's done all she can in planning. 

So, she's at peace with it all, honestly.

But that's right up until it's time for her to meet Charlotte outside of her apartment, and she suddenly forgets how to stand still. And think. And really just act like a normal human.

"Naomi, what if it's all wrong?" she laments into her phone, as she paces back and forth in front of Charlotte's building. "What if I forget how to _talk_ or something? She's so pretty, Naomi, it's not even out of the realm of possibility."

 _"Becky,"_ Naomi says, with slight exasperation but no bite.  _"I've literally seen how you two act with one another, there's really nothing you could do to make her not like you. She already likes you. Just don't, like, punch her in the face or anything, and I think you should be fine."_ Becky runs her hand through her hair.  _"You've planned a great date, Becks. She's gonna love it. I promise."_

Becky lets out a long breath, trying to calm herself. 

"You're right. Of course, you're right." She inhales again. "Okay. Thank you, Glow. I'm gonna text her now."

"Good luck, Champ. Have fun!"

They end their call, and then Becky spends only one more second hesitating before she's sending Charlotte an 'I'm here :)' text. She's left to wait for a mere minute before she receives an 'On the way down x' message back, and then she finds herself smiling briefly at the little 'x' Charlotte always sends her. 

For the next few minutes of anticipation, she scrolls through Instagram on her phone and taps her foot lightly against the ground. She readjusts the way that her jean jacket is situated on her shoulders. She makes sure there's no visible wrinkles to her shirt. 

Then, she hears the door open a few feet away, and she looks up to see Charlotte making her way towards her.

The breath sweeps out of her lungs. Just like it always does. 

She stands with a smile, one that's bright and beaming on instinct. 

"Hey," she greets, opening her arms to pull Charlotte into a hug. "You look great."

Charlotte grins back at her as they move apart. 

"Thank you. So do you."

Becky tries not to blush as Charlotte's gaze takes in the sight of her. She extends her hand.

"Shall we begin our walk?"

Charlotte intertwines their fingers together, an action Becky's growing used to and growing to love. 

"Lead the way, lady."

So, Becky does just that, and they wind through the streets of the city.

The night is cool enough, even for a summer month, so neither one of them feels like they're dying of heat in their respective jackets. (Charlotte's is, unsurprisingly, leather.) And, luckily, they both wore shorts to sort of even out the layers. 

But their destination is only a few blocks away, so they wouldn't really have been in danger should the temperature have decided to rise. (Becky made sure of that.)

Just as she's making sure, currently, to let no hints pass her lips, even as they come up upon a hotel with a rather impressive exterior.

And, truly, she's proud she's managed to hold out as long as she has, seeing as Charlotte continues to try to get her to tell. 

"Charlotte, I told you, you're just going to have to be _surprised_. _Have a little patience, lass._ "

Charlotte pouts, with the type of sad eyes that Becky would usually give into immediately. 

"Come on, love," she says next, good-naturedly. "We're almost there."

Becky holds the door open for Charlotte, even as the woman lets out a long-suffering sigh, and then she tells her, "We're headed to the roof," once they're in the lobby.

She locates the elevators and starts making her way towards them.

"But we can only go up so far on the elevators, so I hope you don't mind a few stairs for the home stretch."

Charlotte glances down at the toned muscles of her legs and then back up, lifting her eyebrows playfully.

"I think I can handle a flight or two."

It takes all that Becky has within her to just nod with an agreeing smile and keep moving. 

Charlotte chuckles from behind her. 

The elevator ride up doesn't take too long, and as soon as they begin their journey up the stairs, Becky starts to explain.

"Okay, _so_ , my friend's mom, who owns the shop, is actually really good friends with the couple who owns this hotel," she says. "And they are _conveniently_ out of town for the long weekend, so they very graciously let me have the keys to the rooftop, under the conditions that I made sure their apartment in the penthouse didn't get flooded or destroyed or something." She waves her hand as they make it to the top step. "But, anyways, I thought it was the perfect opportunity for us, because, believe it or not, they are _also_ into gardening..."

Becky then pushes the door to the rooftop open, and she pulls Charlotte forward by the hand. A smile settles into her lips when she hears the woman's soft breath of surprise.

Because instead of coming out into the open air of the evening, as one would expect, they've walked right into the middle of a small greenhouse, much like the one back at the shop.

And thanks to Becky's dedication to the _aesthetic_ , all around them, twinkling string lights are hung up to help illuminate the space, leading all the way out of the other side and into the extended garden outdoors.

Charlotte takes it all in with an awed sort of expression, and Becky just watches her with one that's similar. Their hands never unclasp.

A few silent moments pass, calm and comfortable.

"Becks," Charlotte eventually whispers. "This is beautiful." She connects their gazes. "You arranged this for me?"

Becky nods, tightening her grip on Charlotte's fingers briefly.

"Of course, Charlie. I wanted to make it special."

Charlotte smiles, tender and a little watery.

"Anything with you is special, Becky," she says, almost like a promise. "We could watch paint dry, and I'd be content."

Becky feels her own small lump of emotion rise within her throat at that.

"Well, luckily, I have something just a little more interesting planned. But next time, I'm totally down if you are."

Charlotte chuckles quietly as Becky leads her over towards the center of the greenhouse, where she has a table set up with flowers and other materials spread out.

She gestures for Charlotte to sit on one of the two stools, and Charlotte does, graciously.

Becky then claps her hands together once.

"Alright, so, you remember when I told you about my _firm_ belief that every queen needs to have a crown, right?" Charlotte nods. "Okay, good. Now, that belief has not changed at all, obviously, but it _has_ expanded. Because I believe that  _you,_ Miss Flair, deserve a crown for every day of the week. So, I'm going to teach you how to make your own flower crowns. That way, if there is ever a time where I am not immediately on hand to create one for you, you will not be up a creek without a _petal_."

Becky pauses, pointedly.

Charlotte lets out a soft snort, smiling bright. She rolls her eyes, but it's far too fond to be rude.

"You're such a dork, Becks."

Becky shrugs.

"You agreed to go on this date with me, which means you accepted all of the terms that come with it. That includes my puns, and there's no take backs, I'm afraid."

Charlotte shakes her head some as she reaches down to tangle their fingers together once more. She then brings the back of Becky's hand to her lips. 

"I'm not taking anything back, love," she says with a faint kiss. "I didn't say it was a _bad thing_."

Becky beams at her, feeling her resident butterflies pick up the Tango just briefly.

"Good," she says. "So, shall we get started?"

Charlotte nods.

"Yes, please, show me the ropes of being a flower crown-making expert."

"Okay, so, it's pretty simple once you get the hang of it..." 

Charlotte listens with rapt attention as Becky goes on to explain the ins and outs of the very serious art of making flower crowns, and after a while, they're both working on their own separate projects: crowns for each other. 

They're turned away from one another in order to keep it a surprise, but Becky does keep chancing glances at Charlotte because she thinks the way she concentrates with her tongue poking out is adorable.

Charlotte notices after about the fifth time.

"Stop cheating, Becks," she mutters, without taking her eyes off of her work. "It's not fair."

"I am _not_ cheating, Charlotte. I have an _honor code_." 

"Okay, first of all, you cheat all the time when we play video games, but, okay, _sure_ , if you're not cheating right now, then _why_ do you keep looking over here?"

"I'm going to ignore the first blatant lie to move on to the second question. Which I shall answer only with a question of my own... _How_ many times, exactly, do I have to tell you that I think you're cute to get it to stick? Is it a thousand? Cause I think I only need to say it, like, five more times to get there."

Charlotte shakes her head with a tiny grin and faint tint of pink at the tops of her ears. 

She foregoes a reply for a moment or two, and then she's making a thoughtful noise.

"Here," she finally says. "I think I've finished. Close your eyes."

Becky turns some on her stool, but she does as asked and lets her eyelids flutter shut. A small smile upturns the corners of her lips as she feels Charlotte place the flowers atop her head. 

A few seconds pass, and once Charlotte seems satisfied with the positioning of the crown, she pulls back just a little, just enough to brush a few strands of Becky's hair back behind her ear. Then she's turning away a little more.

"Okay. Take a look."

Becky cracks her eyes open once more to see the mirror she'd brought being held up in front of her, reflecting her image back and giving her a perfect view of Charlotte's creation. She blinks once and then twice.

"Wait, this is good!" she exclaims next, taking the mirror into both of her hands to examine the arrangement of pink and white flowers. "Charlotte!"

Charlotte ducks her head some.

"Well, geez, there's no need to sound _so_   _surprised_."

"No, no, no, I had complete and utter faith in you, Charlie, it's just that I think you've just found your new calling."

Charlotte chuckles.

"Mmm, okay, well, I don't know about that," she responds. "But you really like it?"

Becky nods, still looking at the way the colors contrast against her hair. 

"I'm never taking it off," she concludes after another sum of seconds. 

And she means it...  _relatively_. Because Charlotte made it, and Charlotte looks so pleased with herself that Becky would glue it to her head if it meant she'd always appear so.

"Well, okay, now mine won't be as impressive," she says. "But that's alright, because I'm just glad to know that you have a natural knack for handling flowers. I don't know if we could've continued our friendship if not."

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think?"

"I work in a flower shop, Charlie. It's the right amount of rational."

Charlotte laughs quietly. 

"Okay, Becks, if you say so."

"Oh, I know so," Becky replies, now back to focusing on her own work in progress.

"Do you know everything?"

Becky hums. 

"Nah. I know _just enough_."

She sees Charlotte watching her from the corner of her eye, now that she's finished with her crown, and it makes Becky feel just a little more conscious than usual. She tries not to let her blush rise up across her cheeks and hopes that, if it does, the heat of the night air will be enough of an excuse for it.

"And what does that entail?" Charlotte asks next. "Please, tell me what you know."

Becky shrugs mildly, still not taking her gaze away from her task. 

"Well, I'm not sure if I know anything _interesting_ to tell you," she says. "I mean, I know that the square root of 81 is 9." She casts a glance to Charlotte's amused face. "I know which colors are complementary to one another, and I know what a bunch of different flowers symbolize." She tilts her head as she starts to put the finishing touches on her crown. "I know that your favorite color is blue, and I also know that blue _flowers_ are not the most abundant of them all, but that's okay, because I got some for you here anyways." She turns once more on her stool. "So, voila."

She lifts up the ringlet of blue hydrangeas between them, just as she did the day she finally learned Charlotte's name. And, just as she did that day, as well, Charlotte lowers her head to allow Becky to place it atop her hair. 

This time, however, when she looks back up, she doesn't create a distance as quickly as the last time. 

So, Becky's breath catches quietly in the back of her throat as Charlotte's eyes meet hers again, so close and glinting so gently in the soft glow of the lights around them.

She finds that her prediction of forgetting how to speak has suddenly proven itself to be true. 

She has to swallow thickly.

"Do you want to see it?" she asks eventually, barely above a whisper. 

Charlotte nods.

"Yeah, of course."

So, Becky nods then too, on instinct, and she reaches over to where she set down the mirror before.

When she passes it to Charlotte, their fingers brush and that familiar tingle of touch comes alive across her skin. She wipes her palm across the fabric of her shorts to try to distract herself from the sensation.

Charlotte examines herself and the crown with pursed lips, appearing as if she's judging it even though Becky knows she's just enjoying the way the blue looks against the blonde of her hair. 

(Becky will only admit to herself that she's doing the same, so, she opts for smirking instead.)

"Is it up to your standards, your majesty?" she asks. "You know I can make another, if you just say the word."

Charlotte finally looks at her again, from over the top of the mirror, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Yes, I think it'll do, madam. Thank you very much." She waves her hand as she puts the mirror back on the table. "No need to worry about making another right now. We can leave that for later."

Becky lets out a mock sigh of relief.

"Alright, good. Thank you. Because I have something else I want to show you, truthfully."

She holds her hands out, palms up, for Charlotte to take, and, as soon as she does, Becky stands from her seat. She waits for Charlotte to do the same before leading her towards the other side of the greenhouse, where the door is open and allows for the lights to show them the way.

When they make it past the threshold, Becky notices how the warmer air of the night is subdued slightly by the faint blowing of the breeze, and she marvels at how the brightness of the stars nearly _pales_ in comparison to the luminescence of the moon.

Wind chimes tinkle faintly in the background, and she smiles before walking them slowly over to the edge of the roof, where the ledge reaches each of them at about mid-torso.

"I thought you might want to see the skyline at night," she says. "When it's all lit up."

Charlotte, having been captivated by the sight as soon as she was able to have a clear view, nods distractedly, still holding Becky's hand in her own. 

"You thought right," she answers quietly. "Thank you."

Becky can do nothing but gaze, in all her fondness, at Charlotte. 

Some time passes, but Becky doesn't even care to keep up with it.

She's not sure how long they stand there, soaking in the sights and the silence together, until Charlotte speaks again. 

"It really is a beautiful view, isn't it?" she muses, as if this is the first time she's appreciated it all for what it is. 

Becky smiles gently, and she nods along, though she doesn't move her gaze away from where it's settled on the other woman's profile. 

"Yes," she breathes out. "It is."

The side of Charlotte's mouth upturns, knowingly.

"You're not looking at the city, are you?" she asks then.

Becky shakes her head this time.

"Nah."

Charlotte's grin widens as she finally looks back to Becky again. She turns her body some, so that her hip is resting against the side of the ledge and so that they're fully facing one another. 

She tilts her head, a gentle way about her, and then she brushes her thumb across the tops of Becky's knuckles. 

"Thank you," she says, quiet and calm. "For bringing me up here. For caring enough to give me a first date _and_ to give me one that I'll never forget or regret."

Becky takes a step closer, so that she can bring her free hand up to rest against the stone of the building, mere inches away from Charlotte's waist.

"Of course, Charlie," she responds, her voice low. "I told you I wanted to make it special. You _deserve_ special." She tilts her head slightly. "You deserve everything."

Charlotte looks at her with the type of found gaze that only someone who has been wandering for a long time can make. 

She shakes her head.

"I'm not quite sure I do deserve _you_ , Becks," she whispers. "And I also don't know what I did for the universe to have put you in my life, but I'm so thankful I did it. _Every day_ , I'm thankful."

Becky shuffles a little closer again, almost involuntarily. She shifts her hand to rest _ever so faintly_ against Charlotte's waist.

"I think," she starts slowly, earnestly. "That you might just be the best thing that's ever happened to me, Charlotte Flair."

Charlotte's eyes turn glassy. She moves forward in the space between them this time. Their bodies are _almost_ touching now.

A delicate hand, careful and so, _so_ caring comes up to caress the curves of Becky's cheeks.

Charlotte lets out a subtly shaking breath through her nose. 

"Can I kiss you?"

And Becky, once again, has already lost her ability to operate, let alone speak, but nodding seems to be her most motor of functions, because she finds herself doing just that in the next instant.

The two seconds that slip by are a blur of no thought, and then, suddenly, there's no more distance in between the two of them, and soft lips are pressing against Becky's own like it's the only place they've ever belonged.

She nearly gasps into Charlotte's mouth, at first, but, luckily, she still has enough of her wits about her to just reciprocate the kiss, instead.

Her fingers tighten and grip the fabric of Charlotte's shirt, underneath her jacket, just as Charlotte's fingers shift to tangle themselves lightly within the strands of Becky's hair. 

Becky leans up on her tiptoes just a little.

Her heart beats one, two, three more times, steady and solid, and then there's the sound of a crackle in the distance.

One slight pause, a fluttering of eyelashes, and then the telltale burst of light and color follows.

Becky finds herself smiling into the kiss. She almost laughs but barely manages to hold it in. It's only when Charlotte follows suit in the next second that she lets out her chuckle. 

They pull away a little, and Becky feels breathless at the sight of the hued shadows shifting across Charlotte features.

Charlotte lifts an eyebrow.

" _Literal_ fireworks, huh?" 

Becky shrugs.

"This is the best spot in the city to watch them," she says. "Some things just work out perfectly, it seems."

Charlotte hums lightly, her eyes flitting down to Becky's lips and back up again.

"Well, it's a fortunate thing I think everyone deserves a good cliche, then, isn't it?"

Becky nods, already moving to lean in again.

"Definitely. The most fortunate thing of them all."

The distance between them lessens once more.

The fireworks continue to light up the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is Flairfatale.


End file.
